


Lips of an Angel

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hinder, Songfic, and i don't know why i'm writing lots of sad things, bio-engineered general, lips of an angel, my fics, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Astra’s up late when a phone call she wasn’t expecting comes in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is completely and utterly blamed on Lips of an Angel by Hinder and all of the feels that it brought while I listened to it in the car. Anyway, bio-engineered general ahead.

Astra looks down at the woman by her side, gently brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her eyes. With the other woman’s eyes closed Astra can almost pretend that she's who is supposed to be there. If her eyes were open though Astra wouldn't quite be able to meet them, she wouldn't quite be able to look into the wrong color eyes.

As her phone starts ringing she looks away from the woman at her side, slipping out from beneath the covers to pad out of the room. Slipping into the living room of the apartment she rented as a last resort she pulls the door to so that only a small sliver of light falls across the bedroom floor, never reaching the bed.

“Hello,” she says without looking at the caller id, expecting it to be someone with the DEO needing her for one battle or another. The quiet sobbing on the other side of the line tells her a completely different story, “Eliza,” she says quietly, knowing who it is without looking.

“I'm sorry,” the other woman manages to choke out. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean,” Astra hears the thump of her head falling back against the wall, “I honestly didn't mean to call, Astra.”

Sighing Astra sinks into the corner of the couch, clear view of the bedroom provided both by x-ray vision and position, “It's good to hear your voice,” Astra says instead of delivering some such reprimands as to why this call is a bad idea.

“Why are you whispering?” Eliza questions quietly.

“I can't be too loud is all.”

“She's there?”

Astra nods even though Eliza can't see her, “Yeah, in the next room.” She pauses for a long moment, “Sometimes I wish she was you,” she finally admits into the silence between them.

“Astra,” Eliza says but nothing comes after.

“It's good to hear you say my name. It sounds so sweet, where there's always something missing whenever someone else says it. My angel,” she whispers so quietly that she doesn't think Eliza will hear the nickname.

“I dreamt of you,” Eliza says. “That's why I'm awake, I dreamt about the old days.”

Closing her eyes, Astra leans back against the couch, “I dreamt of you too,” she says quietly, and she knows what that means by Kryptonian standards but she'll never tell. “Does he know you're talking to me?”

“No, he's sleeping.”

“Will it start a fight?”

“Probably,” the other woman says quietly, “but then everything seems to these days. Does your girl know?”

Opening one eye to look into the bedroom, Astra shakes her head, “No, I don't think she has a clue.”

“Astra -”

“What is it, honey?” Astra asks quietly, her voice so soft.

“Astra, I -”

Instead of pushing Astra smiles, “It really is good to hear you say my name, angel. I've missed it so.”

Eliza’s crying starts up again, “Angel -” Astra starts but cuts herself off. “Eliza, we can't -”

“I know,” the other woman says, “but it's been a year, shouldn't it have stopped hurting so damn much by now?”

Without being able to see Astra knows that Eliza is curled into herself, likely in the large bathtub they used to sit in together, lazy patterns drawn across one another's skin using just the water or bubbles. “I had hoped,” Astra says quietly. “But every day still feels like there's a piece of Kryptonite in my heart and every night still finds me reaching for you and finding her.”

“I -”

Astra nods, “Me too.”

Suddenly Astra can hear a muffled second voice on the other side of the line and she's thankful once again that Jeremiah didn't inherit superhearing during his time at Cadmus. “I have to go,” Eliza says after assuring her husband that she's okay. “He’ll be back if I don't.”

“I know,” Astra says quietly, remembering one night when he's returned three times when she and Eliza just couldn't say goodbye. “Goodbye, my angel.”

“Goodbye, Astra,” Eliza says in parting, a sharp spike of pain radiating into Astra’s heart at the sound of her name on Eliza’s lips. She battles back the tears as she ends the call and draws in a deep breath. Not for the first time she wonders what would have happened if anyone besides she and Eliza had known they were dating when they finally found Cadmus, if they'd found it two weeks later when everyone would have known.

So many what ifs rattling around in her brain she doesn't hear the woman from the other room approaching, “Who was on the phone?”

“Just work,” Astra says opening her eyes. “Nothing that couldn't have waited til morning,” it's such a lie. She slips to her feet, “Let's go back to bed,” she says quietly. The other woman leans up to kiss her and Astra let's her though it makes her feel horrible because they aren't the lips she wants to be kissing.

“Are we meeting your niece and her partners for breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Astra says distractedly, “yeah, they have news for us.” She about to lower herself into the bed when her phone starts ringing again, glancing at the id this time she finds it actually is work. “It's work again,” she says quietly, “I should probably go in,” she sighs, “I'll let you know for sure on breakfast in a few hours.”

The woman only nods, snuggles back into her pillows, she has no reason to fear Astra won't be home, she doesn't know she's an alien. “Be careful going in.” That's all Astra gets before the woman falls asleep once more. Shaking her head Astra turns to the closet to dress, it's been a full year today, maybe she will survive the pain.


End file.
